


A Beautiful Monster

by emil (popps)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popps/pseuds/emil
Summary: Hatred falls away to desperation. The cycle begins anew, and escape becomes a far-off thought.Poetic style, vent art. Negative / toxic dynamic.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 4





	A Beautiful Monster

_ᴀ bₑₐᵤₜᵢfᵤₗ мoɴѕтer._

Ethereal and just out of reach, running your fingers along his skin was a blessing you would not forget. Soft, silken flesh detailed with unmistakable black feathers cascading around him and wrapping him in their grasp.

The light tip of a chin upward at the most minute provocation... each reaction more akin to a snapping release from his bindings than a light nudge forward.

Thin lips dangled just out of reach from plump yearning ones, parted with bated breath and begging to be rewarded.

Above, a line curled slightly in cool amusement, interest well beyond piqued—ego unwilling to lose the high ground by satisfying him.

The fallen angel guided the lost soul beneath his wing, bringing the pleading sinner to his knees.

The sting of the bruise on his cheek from their conversation is still fresh in memory... but an offering from this beautiful creature was more than he deserved, and he was grateful for his heavenly gift.

All would be forgiven when he was invited to join him in his bed, when those lips would finally taste those of an angel.

**Aʟʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ғᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇɴ.**


End file.
